Cry
by Yaoi Princess Serena
Summary: After two years Seto and Jou break up, take a trip down memory lane with Jou for some unexpected results. This is the result of being awake for 24 hours!


Title: Cry  
Author: Ser-Chan and Yami Ser aka Yaoi Princess Serena  
Disclaimers: We own nothing! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do we own Behind Hazel Eyes. 

Ser: Yay another one-shot song fic!

Yami Ser: And this one is clean! looks shocked

Ser: By the way Koinu means Puppy. starts laughing This is what happens when we don't sleep for 24 hours!

* * *

Cry

Jou pulled his jacket around his thin frame a little tighter, it was cold in the park that night and as he laid on the bench he remembered back to when finding a place to stay warm wasn't a problem. Sure he had his friends, but he didn't want to be a burden to them.

Once more he couldn't stop his mind from drifting back to the painful subject of one Seto Kaiba.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

Flash Back

**Everything had been perfect, Jou didn't think that things could get any better. He and Seto were getting ready to celebrate their one year anniversary and nothing could have brought the blond down.**

**He smiled up at Seto as the taller teen wrapped his arms around his waist and the two stared out the window to watched Mokuba play with the dog they had bought in the backyard of the Kaiba mansion.**

**Things were good. Jou no longer had to worry about his problems at home, because when he was with Seto it was like they just never existed. Now that they were together Jou felt like nothing could stop him, he felt like he could finally chase his dreams and that he would be strong enough to face and challenges in his way, but that was just it, everything had been perfect.**

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

**Jou looked at Seto in shock, it felt like he couldn't breathe at all. He felt like someone had dropped a weight on his chest.**

**'Didn't you hear me! I said out!' Seto screamed out pointing at the door.**

**'Seto, I don't understand?' Jou choked out, fighting back the tears. Not knowing if he wanted to cry or scream at the other teen.**

**'What's there to understand? I want you out. It's over Katsuya.' Seto said simply before turning away from the blond.**

**Jou couldn't believe what he was hearing from his lover of two years. Then without another word Jou threw his hands up in the air before turning and running out of the office at the mansion. He took the back door and ran into the large yard, but if he had stayed a minute longer he would have seen the tears that slid down Seto's own face, and if he had listened a bit harder he would have heard Seto yell after him.**

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

**Jou tripped as he ran and fell to the ground in the yard, but now that he was sure he was out of sight he didn't care anymore and just laid there. It was only a minute before he broke into sobs. He had no idea what had just happened. It seemed unreal to him. He was so sure they had been happy, though maybe it had just been him.**

**It had been a long time since he had felt this empty. He couldn't find words to explain how bad he hurt inside right then. Slowly he pushed himself up and started to run again, but he wasn't sure where he was going. In fact he didn't know where he was going until he found himself outside of Yugi's. Slowly he reached up and knocked on the door.**

**'Jou? Jou, (1)Doshda?' the spikey haired teen asked while slowly leading Jou into the house.**

**'Seto... he... (2)Doshde?' he choked out before breaking into sobs again. Yugi simply held his friend while casting a worried glance towards Yami who frowned at the sight before him.**

**'Jou, would you like me to speak with Kaiba?' Yami asked slowly laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. At this Jou quickly shook his head.**

**'(3)Iie, what good would it do?' Jou said sadly before looking away from the two.**

**Yami frowned once more, he didn't like seeing his friend hurt like this, nor did he like to see his aibou saddened, but he would respect his friends request.**

**'You can stay with us Jou.' Yugi said with a small smile.**

**'(4)Arigato Yug.' Jou said giving his short friend a tight hug.**

**As Jou had gone to sleep that night he couldn't help but remember some of the better times with Seto even though the memories depressed him at the same time.**

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in You made me feel alright, for once in my life Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside_

**Jou couldn't believe what he had just done, he had just finally told someone about the abuse from his father. He didn't think he would ever tell anyone, yet now he had, and he told Seto Kaiba of all people. He waited for the young CEO to start laughing at him but instead he was shocked when Seto pulled him into a tight hug.**

**At the embrace Jou found himself crying. No one had ever hugged him like this, not with so much understanding behind it. Jou melted into the hug and soon found himself melting into a kiss from his former rival.**

**Nothing had ever felt more right to him, not even playing duel monsters. He felt almost as if this was suppose to be happening. Jou rolled over and pushed the memory aside as he let sleep claim him.**

**The months rolled by quickly despite the fact that they felt like they were dragging on. Jou saw less and less of Seto, as Jou slowly stopped showing up for classes before he stopped showing up all together.**

**To everyone Jou still seemed like he was the happy-go-lucky Jou that he had always been but it was obvious to his friends and Seto that he was acting his heart out. For Jou the pain was unbearable, he just couldn't stand things anymore, he just felt broken.**

**Finally he left Yugi's not wanting to take up his friend's space any longer and he had gone back to living on the streets, because there was no way in hell he was going back to his father's apartment.**

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

**It was about that time that Jou stopped, he stopped everything. He stopped going to school, he stopped playing duel monsters, he stopped hoping that Seto might show up and ask him to come back, he stopped caring about what might happen to his out on the streets, and he stopped crying.**

**He had thought that Seto would be the one that he would have been with forever but obviously forever wasn't meant to be. He then thought that he would never stop crying tears for Seto, but sure enough like everything else, one day they just stopped.**

End Flash Back 

Jou sat up on the bench slowly when he saw someone coming up the park walkway. For a minute he thought that it might have been a cop until he realized that he knew that walk.

Suddenly he felt like he was being torn in two. He didn't know whether to hide or stay put, but it seemed like Seto was walking right for him and Jou couldn't stand it.

_Swallow me, then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you, it kills me now_

Jou had felt so betrayed, he still felt betrayed, even a year later. In some small way he hated Seto for how he made him feel, but he knew that his own actions were partly to blame.

Seto approached Jou slowly and stood in front of the blond who looked like he had seen better days, it had been a month since anyone had seen Jou and he had been looking for the blond like crazy.

'Where have you been?' He asked simply glancing towards his former lover. 

'What's it matter to ya?' Jou hissed out at the brunet. Seto looked at Jou in slight shock at his reaction to the question.

'What's happened to you? This isn't you Koinu.' Seto said, his voice going surprsingly soft. 

At this Jou sprung up from the bench and took a few steps away from Seto who stood still.

'(5)Urusei!' Jou screamed bringing his hands up to his head. 'Ya don care! Ya never cared!' 

'What do you mean I don't care!' Seto yelled back glaring at the blond.

'If ya cared at all then ya would have stopped me!' Jou choked out. He was so upset, but he knew he wouldn't cry. 

'What do you mean? I called for you to come back! You're the one who kept running, or did you forget that?' Seto said, his voice taking on a slight frost.

'Ya didn't...' Jou trailed off as he thought back to that day yet again.

Flash Back 

**Run. That was all he could think to do. He couldn't see well because of all the tears, but that did matter, he knew the hall well enough. He tried his best to blink his vision clear as he ran.**

**He bumped into one of the hallway tables as he ran, but he didn't stop, even as the framed photo smashed to the floor. Finally he could see the door and he grabbed for the handle.**

As he pulled the door open he heard it. 

**'Jou! Come back here!' he shook his head thinking his mind was playing tricks on his as he hurried outside.**

End Flash Back 

'I... I thought my head was playin games.' Jou said sadly finally looking back up at Seto.

Seto finally closed the distance between himself and Jou. As he did he heard Jou sniffle slightly. He glanced down and gave the blond a small smile.

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore. Anymore_

'It's all right to cry Koinu.' Seto said softly. At this Jou nodded his head.

'I know that you baka, but I can't. I don't, not anymore.' he said simply. 'I still can't believe I've been to stupid!' Jou said hanging his head.

'Well I haven't exactly been brilliant.' Seto said with a scoffing noise. He then tilted Jou face up with his hand. 'I should have done more than just called for you, I should have followed you.'

As the words left Seto's mouth Jou felt a long forgotten wetness on his face, but as he reached up he realized that he wasn't crying, it was Seto's tear, but it wasn't alone for long as Seto's lips met Jou in a long needed kiss. Their tears mixed as their tongues danced until they finally broke apart.

'Come one Koinu, let's go home.' Seto said softly.

'Hai, let's' Jou said in response, as he let Seto lead him back to the limo that was waiting.

* * *

Ser: All righty here ya go folks...

1)Doshda - What's wrong?

2)Doshde - Why?

3)Iie - No

4)Arigato - Thank you

5)Urusei - Shut up!

Yami Ser: For the love of Ra R + R!


End file.
